Cellular networks have become widespread and provide coverage to most populated areas. The cellular networks typically include an Evolved Node B (eNodeB) located at different areas that include cellular radios and antennas configured to establish wireless connections with user equipment (UE), such as cellular phones, laptops, etc. Typically, the antennas of the eNodeB are positioned at a height above ground (e.g., 60 ft.-200 ft.) and oriented to provide coverage to users located on the ground and/or in buildings. The placement of eNodeBs is somewhat dependent on the surrounding terrain, obstacles, desired coverage area, desired quality of service, capacity, and/or other factors. As such, the locations of eNodeBs are typically not in an arranged or grid like pattern and the cellular network provider often does not share eNodeB location information.
Based on the cellular network design, connection between an eNodeB and a UE may be established and/or maintained in different manners. Likewise, a handoff or handover of a wireless connection between a UE and a first eNodeB to a second eNodeB may be managed using a variety of techniques. For example, some cellular networks utilize a UE controlled handoff in which the UE utilizes measured signal strength for different eNodeBs and makes a determination based on the signal strength values whether a handoff from an eNodeB to which the UE is currently connected to another eNodeB is to be initiated. In other configurations, a UE assisted handoff may be utilized. In a UE assisted handoff, the UE provides the signal strengths for the different eNodeBs to the wireless network provider. The wireless network provider then determines, based on those signal strengths, whether a handoff is to be initiated.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.” Additionally, as used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (i.e., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, or electrical.